


Triumphant

by celtic7irish



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celtic7irish/pseuds/celtic7irish
Summary: Tony wins the greatest prize of them all.  At least, in his opinion.





	Triumphant

**Author's Note:**

> For the Science Bros Week 2017 Prompt: Triumph

The notes themselves were innocuous enough, except that they were written in Tony Stark’s rather recognizable handwriting and left absolutely everywhere.

 

When Steve came back from his morning run, there was a note stuck to the fridge with a little Iron Man magnet.

 

**_Success!_ **

 

There was another one on the coffee pot, which Natasha tore off and tossed without even bothering to read it.

 

When Clint wandered out into the common room with Thor to challenge him to a game of Mario Kart, there was another one stuck to the game console.

 

**_I win all the things, Barton! Suck it!_ **

 

“What even is this?” Clint demanded in mock-outrage.  “Why is Stark leaving love notes all over the place?”

 

Steve just shook his head.  “Your guess is as good as mine,” he murmured.  None of them noticed Bruce’s light blush as he prepared a cup of tea, or Tony’s smug smirk as he breezed through the common room on his way to a Board meeting.

 

The notes appeared everywhere on the Avengers floors in the Tower; the gym, the kitchen, the ventilation system that was large enough for Clint to crawl through.  But when the notes started appearing in the _bathrooms_ , the Avengers decided enough was enough.

 

Natasha was the one who cornered Tony by the simple expedience of withholding coffee from him, using a freshly brewed cup to lure him into the common room where the rest of the team, minus Bruce, were waiting. 

 

Tony looked around, snagged the coffee cup from Natasha’s hands, and settled on one of the chairs.  “Shouldn’t Bruce be here, too?” he asked mildly, then buried his face in his mug.

 

“Pretty sure Bruce is the problem,” Clint snarked back.  Tony just smirked.

 

Thor grinned widely.  “So our fair archer is correct, then!” he boomed out, making the rest of the room wince at the volume.  “Doctor Banner is indeed the cause of the writings you have left throughout your domain?”

 

Tony snickered into his coffee cup.  Just then, the elevator doors opened, and Bruce wandered in, looking rumpled and adorably confused.  “JARVIS said you were looking for me,” he told Tony, making his way over.  He paused when he was fully in the room, taking in the others.  He blinked for a moment, then his expression cleared.  “Oh,” he said.  Tony’s grin widened, and he made a c’mere gesture with his hand.  Bruce gave him a fond smile, but walked over anyhow, leaning down to give Tony a quick kiss.

 

Tony gave them all a triumphant grin which slowly died as none of the others reacted.  “Aw, really?” he pouted, raking a hand through his hair. 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry.  Is this something new?” Natasha asked politely, as if she was humoring him.  “Because we were positive you’d been sleeping with him for at least…” she pretended to think about that… "four months now.”

 

Tony’s jaw dropped, and he turned a betrayed look towards Bruce, who looked sheepish.  “Four months?” he demanded.  “I could’ve propositioned you four months ago?  Why didn’t you say anything?!”  He seemed genuinely wounded.

 

Bruce just sighed.  “You could have,” he agreed.  “And I would have turned you down.”

 

Tony’s pout deepened and he slumped into his seat.  Natasha offered him a second cup of coffee that she had gotten from somewhere.  “I didn’t even do a big announcement like I wanted to,” he pointed out.

 

“And I appreciate that,” Bruce agreed mildly.  “A lot.”  Tony preened as Bruce settled on the arm of the chair.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Clint said, rolling his eyes.  “So now that everybody knows that Tony Stark managed to win over the Hulk, will you _please_ stop leaving notes in the bathrooms?  Pretty please?”

 

Tony just cackled.


End file.
